


A Day in the Life~ February 2018

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Welcome to yet another month where we follow Steve and Danny through daily text message exchanges. Follow their struggles as partners both at work and at home as they try and find the balance to make life work for them.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

February 1, 2018

Danny,

Stop freaking out. I didn’t read anything in your journal.  I knew I wanted to place this note inside of it because I wanted you to read it later when you come to write in it.  

Danny last night I thought you were avoiding Joe and me, and I feel like an ass for not picking up on what you were doing. I’m guess that’s why you are the detective in the family.  You were trying to give Joe and me some time to talk, just the two of us, and instead I’m getting all pissed thinking you were avoiding us.  Hey, I’m getting it slowly, the things that husbands do for each other to be good husbands.   

Danny, I’m sorry.  I swear I know I don’t deserve you sometimes.  All that I ask is that you continue to have faith in me the way you do.  I don’t know how this thing is going to work out with Joe, but I know that you are here with all your love and support and that makes me believe that something good needs to happen.  You know how much Ohana means to me, especially the family that we are building together, I hope that he has a place in it too but I don’t want to get too excited knowing our past.

He told me last night that he was so proud of me for figuring out how much I needed you.  I asked him if he ever thought he would see me with another man.  He told me, “another man? No.  Danny.  Yes.”  I wonder if my father would have had the same reaction.  Joe is the closest thing I have to answering that question.

Danny, I love you.  Every night I go to sleep more in love with you than when I woke up.  How is that possible?  How do you do that to me?

Forever yours,

Steve

 

I'm touched beyond words. Steve had me so irritated when he kept asking me what was wrong and wouldn't buy it when I said nothing. I was only trying to give him and Joe some space to talk without being the third wheel so to speak. I was more than a little shocked when he let it slip accident or not about what they had done with Marco Reyes' cocaine and the lengths that they all went to in order to bring me home from Colombia in one piece. Steve and I have never talked about it, didn't need to I guess. I was home and that was all that mattered.

Right now, all that matters is getting Charlie's knees out of my back.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

February 3, 2018

10:15 pm

What a perfect evening. Lou hanging out with us this evening was a nice change of pace. I can't count how many times he's told both Steve and I how proud he is of us for being such great dads. He isn't too shabby himself. We tell each other all the time but it is nice to hear someone on the outside of your immediate family tell you that you are doing a good job. I've been watching Steve and Joanie all evening have lengthy conversations about only the two of them know and God love him, he lets her win every argument. Charlie has a new fondness for Lou that came out of nowhere. He keeps grabbing hold of his hand and leading him to his different stacks of shells that he and Joanie have found today and Lou being the awesome Uncle that he is shows nothing but interest. Charlie is turning into a gracious host, continuously asking us all if we want a bottle of water. It warms my heart to hear him call Steve Daddy. Joanie has crawled up into my lap again and I've asked her if she always going to be the prettiest Pirate Captain on the island. She just giggles and snuggles further into the crook of my arm. Life is good. This is my life and I love it, right down to the sea shells and sand that will most likely end up somewhere near the vicinity of my bed before Charlie leaves Sunday evening.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

February 6th, 2018

7 am

Yesterday was a doozy. Spiraled way out of control and making my head spin faster than a speeding bullet. I set my alarm to get up early and go to the gym. And in hindsight I suppose that I failed to tell Steve my plans which was my fault. But then I guess I was cranky when Junior and Tani were moving offices and he realized because I was up before him that I never took my sleeping pill. I hate the things and have no problem telling Steve why. I'm completely dead to the world and have no recollection of the entire time I'm asleep. I don't even dream that I know of because I don't remember anything. Which I suppose is one of the goals. 

But Steve wasn't listening to me and was acting like I deliberately kept it from him that I didn't take the pill. I didn't even remember that I hadn't taken it. I just know the whole conversation was making me furious. Add to that, the kids and their stupid arguing over their offices being together  and where their desks should go and I had had enough.

But it all went out the window the second I realized the elevator had stopped unexpectedly and wasn't moving. I couldn't breathe and I needed Steve like he was my air supply. He kept me calm and had he not been on the other end of that phone, it could have gotten very ugly for me really quick. Panic-ville was fast approaching and he talked me down. He's my anchor and those few minutes stuck in that elevator were proof.

I love him so much that it hurts sometimes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

February 7th, 2018

7 am

God what a night. Nahele scared the shit out of us by ditching school and then decided he was going to cop an attitude with us. And Steve still thinks it's an okay idea to give Gracie her own ditch day. I can't say that I am too fond of that idea now. Let her be mad and believe me, she will be. I'm not even up yet and I can feel the tension in the air. Nahele is giving Steve the silent treatment I'm sure, that is if he is even up yet. In a way I can't blame the kid too much, he's never had any form of discipline in his life. But believe me, after today, he won't ever skip again. I skipped school once to hang out with my buddies and Ma found out. Cleaning bathrooms, folding laundry, washing dishes, making beds, sweeping... all not fun for a 16 year old kid. I can bet it's not going to be much fun for the 18 year old either. Maybe he will talk to me today about what is going through his head. I know that Steve is really worried about him, as am I.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

February 8th, 2018

2 am

Steve still isn't home and although I know he isn't in the field, it still has me worried. Late night interrogations don't usually go well. Everyone is tired and cranky and that's when suspects tend to be the most difficult for whatever reason. I've been in on my fair share of them throughout my career and they aren't any fun. I was trying to finish this book I started a few weeks ago but I can't seem to get past a few pages. My mind starts wandering to Steve and then to Nahele. This kid has been through so much that sometimes I don't know how to help him. He's obviously been struggling with his feelings towards Samantha and thought by skipping school he'd find the answers outside the store at the mall where he bought her necklace. I know Steve is upset that he won't open up and I'm upset as well. But I have to keep reminding myself that he has never had anyone to look up to and just because we love him and show him we love him, it doesn't make it automatic for him to be able to tell us things that are bothering him. It's a learning curve all around.

I know Steve was frustrated when I told him I wasn't taking the pill tonight and I really hope that he understands. If something were to happen, with three kids in the house, I need to be able to wake up and if I were to take that thing, all bets are off. There would be no waking up if Steve or one of the kids needed me. I hate the things but they do their job.

Disciplining our kids is so hard. You want to do what is best for them, so they learn from their mistakes, and you want to be their friend at the same time. Now that we have taken away Nahele's phone and car keys, we have to run all the kids to school in the morning. I hope that he is understanding that this is hard on us as well. That we didn't do it just to be mean but to teach him that regardless of the reason behind what he did, there are still consequences. Consequences that effect all of us. Finding the balance between parent and friend to your kid is a slippery slope.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nahele,

Son, I didn’t get in until a little after 4:00am.  I wanted to be home to talk to you in person. I am sorry I didn’t make it.  I hope that we will talk later. Just wanted to tell you I love you. Maybe we can talk later today?  Okay?

I need you to know that one of the happiest days of my life is the day we adopted you.  Even though you are not happy with me right now, nothing you can do wrong will ever take that feeling away from me.  

I love you.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

 


	14. Chapter 14

February 14th, 2018

6:00 am

Steve is still sound asleep and I'm surprised after taking the sleeping pill that I am actually awake before him. Yesterday had me way out of sorts. I loathe the sleep doctor, hate that I can't fall asleep on my own and stay asleep all night with out fresh nightmares waking me up on a continuous loop. If it's not worrying about Steve or one of the kids, it about my parents or trying to figure out why that guy shot me. That one is just about killing me right now. I want to trust Steve when he says we will figure out who he was, but it's been three months and we have nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. And it's driving me crazy not knowing what it is that I ever did to him to make him want to kill me and himself. Maybe I will never know. That's a hard pill to swallow.

Today is valentine's day and I'm hoping to make up for my crazy behavior yesterday. It worries me that the kids will be babysitting the two little ones but as I told Steve... I'm going to trust them. I do trust them. I do... And my plans for Steve, let's just hope the day goes according to plan. I love him very much.

Now I need to get up and frost the cupcakes for Charlie's class... and his lovely teachers that I'm not completely convinced if I weren't in the picture, Steve wouldn't be married to Mrs. Bradley by the end of the year. I don't know if he does it on purpose but it's bordering on annoying.

He's a Neanderthal... but I love him anyway. Our first official Valentine's as a married couple.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

February 15th, 2018

7am

Our first Valentines was a success. Steve came home late and I was about to strangle him, thinking I was going to have to spend the evening by myself or watching the two little ones instead but it all worked out. We had a nice dinner, not something out of a cardboard box like the kids wanted then we moved outside. Fruit and chocolate fondue for desert, I remembered how much Steve enjoyed that the last time I set that up for us. Then I moved us down to the beach where I had tiki torches lit and a blanket spread out, couple of throw pillows so I didn't get a crick in my neck gazing at the stars. I planned our evening away from the house to show the kids I trusted them, that _we_ trusted them. And oddly enough, it was Steve that ended up checking on them more than me, although he will say it was for my benefit. All in all a great night spent with the love of my life.

 


	16. Chapter 16

February 16, 2018

10:00 pm

Steve is driving me insane with this thing between Mary and Austin. Okay I admit that it threw me for a loop when I first found out and wasn't too terribly pleased with the idea of Mary dating an itchy trigger finger cop, but she is an adult. Okay I also admit that she hasn't had the best taste in boyfriends since I have known her... But she never gave Steve any grief for wanting to marry me and I am an admitted mess with baggage. He's a decent guy, Austin, and from what I have seen, he seems to care a lot about Mary and Joan. And maybe it won't go anywhere at all. Who knows...

And if Steve doesn't quit stroking my inner thigh in his sleep I'm going to smack him... or have my way with him.

 


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

 

 

February 18th, 2018

6:15 am

I hate it when the kids are sick. I hate it when Steve is sick. I had just taken my sleeping pill last night when we got back from the movies and Charlie puked all over the kitchen floor. Popcorn and chocolate is an ugly combo. I couldn't even help Steve with the mess. I barely got Charlie to the bathroom before the pill kicked in and the walls started closing in on me and I had to get horizontal before I fell over. I was so thankful the kids took over and helped, but once again the stupid pill made me feel useless.

Charlie woke me up not too long ago and he seems to be feeling better. Thank God. Whenever he is sick it makes me extra anxious because of his past medical issues. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. To any of them.

 


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

 


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

February 25th

7:00 am

Waking up and wanting to apologize to Steve obviously isn't happening since he's up and out of bed already. Probably swam five miles already as well. Last night wasn't a good night for either of us. I hate how competitive he is sometimes especially when it's something I'm not good at and then he gets mad when we lose. It was supposed to be a fun night and I end up spending a decent chunk of it hanging out in the bar away from the eye rolls when I roll a gutter or only knock down one pin. I can't take it. He can't stand to lose and we're both stubborn and that doesn't mix well with any competition. I was to the point last night I almost took the damn sleeping pill so I could get away from it all. But I love him and we have worked too hard on our relationship for me to pull that kind of stunt. I would never forgive myself if we both went to bed angry. After thinking about it, I realized what the real problem was. We have had Charlie for two solid weeks and I don't want to take him home. There's no rational excuse for my behavior at the bowling alley, but I'm sure between Steve nagging at me for not playing well and the thought of having to take Charlie home, I checked out of family night. Like Steve said last night, that's on me. 

Some days, very random ones, I think to myself... I didn't sign up for this. I didn't marry him to get nagged on for not bowling well or to be told how much time I need to spend with my children. I got enough of that shit with Rachel. But as I sat there on our bed last night with the sleeping pill in my hand... I knew what I signed up for when I married him. I love him and he loves me and I have to remember neither one of us are perfect. He loves my kids as if they are his own flesh and blood, he would go to hell and back for me in a heartbeat and has on numerous occasions. Some days I feel so weak like I can't handle anymore stress that is thrown my way and then he wraps his arms around me and I'm renewed, grounded and recharged.

I'm sorry Steve if you ever read this. I love you. Thank you for being my better half.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

February 28th, 2018

6:45 am

I woke up and have not only a sick son but a sick husband as well on our 9 month anniversary. Both Nahele and Steve are now running fevers. I've checked Grace and so far she seems to be free and clear of the bug. Just what Steve needs is a fever and a bug. The radiation poisoning is always on the back of my mind. And still scares the shit out of me. I'm waiting for the day where he gets sick and can't shake it. I'm hoping today isn't that day...

WE had a good night with Mary and Austin, minus the choking incident and the part where Mare kicked me under the table and bruised my shin. I'd be missing a chunk of skin if I would have had shorts on. Girls and their damn pointy high heel shoes. Her and Austin are good together. He makes her laugh and she seems to ground him. I think they are a good fit and I'm glad that Steve can start to see that as well. 

Now to figure out where my sick husband went and get him back into bed. 

Happy anniversary , Babe. I love you <3

 

 


End file.
